Announcements of the Imperial Order
This article lists all of the Imperial Order's OWF announcements. Generic announcements * January 14, 2011 - TIO the temporary protection of the "Lost and alone" AA * February 4, 2011 - Skippy about temporary leadership of TIO during PB-NpO War * February 22, 2011 - TIO regarding their forums * April 6, 2011 - TIO * April 16, 2011 - TIO a leadership change with Skippy stepping down and Dave93 becoming TIO's new leader * April 19, 2011 - TIO the protection of Thriller from tech raiders * April 20, 2011 - TIO their protection of Thriller (see also Thriller-AcTi War) * August 13, 2011 - UINE into TIO * August 13, 2011 - TIO the protection of the UINE AA * October 16, 2011 - TIO their 2 mil NS milestone * March 5, 2012 - Drunk n Disorderly into TIO * March 5, 2012 - TIO the protection of the DnD AA * March 21, 2012 - TIO announced the protection of Odyssey. Treaty announcements * October 10, 2010 - TCU and TIO }} Conservatives Make the Best Imperialists, a * November 5, 2010 - NpO-TIO PIAT/ODP is }} to a in TIO and Polaris hold a rally * November 10, 2010 - TIO }} the Synergy bloc * December 30, 2010 - NPO and TIO }} the NPO - Imperial Order ODP * March 13, 2011 - LoSS and TIO }} TIO has a Small Super Power, a * June 12, 2011 - IAA }} their MDoAP with TIO * June 23, 2011 - NPO-TIO ODP is }} to a in Rise of the New Imperial Order Accords * July 25, 2011 - MCXA and TIO }} Bear in the Woods, a * August 23, 2011 - NpO }} their MDoAP with TIO * October 10, 2011 - JLA and TIO }} Best Friends Forever, an * November 5, 2011 - NADC and TIO }} North Atlantic Polar Bear Relocation Organization, an * November 24, 2011 - TIO }} a protectorate with The Dark Empire * November 25, 2011 - OMFG and TIO }} the Tribe Activates the Imperial Haka Treaty an * February 1, 2012 - GATO and TIO }} Synergy Reloaded, an * April 30, 2012 - OMFG-TIO ODoAP is }} to a in the Frost Giant Accords * May 19, 2012 - Argent and TIO }} the Dragonriders of Svalbard, an War announcements Sirius-AcTi War * November 6, 2010 - TIO on AcTi * November 7, 2010 - Sirius-AcTi War ends with a PB-NpO War *January 19, 2011 - TIO on iFOK *January 20, 2011 - SLCB on TIO *January 20, 2011 - Hydra on TIO *February 6, 2011 - TIO to iFOK, Hydra and SLCB Fark-NPO War * December 5, 2011 - TIO on Fark * December 10, 2011 - TIO on Sparta * January 15, 2012 - Sparta in the Fark-NPO War * January 22, 2012 - Fark in the Fark-NPO War Dave War * June 29, 2012 - TIO on the Viridian Entente * July 11, 2012 - VE to the Lightbringers Coaltion * July 13, 2012 - TIO on the Pirates of the Parrot Order * July 25, 2012 - PPO to TIO Category:The Imperial Order